It is known in the art to use a press to simulate a low strain activation operation such as the one discussed in published international application WO 99/56685. The press comprised a stationary first plate having first teeth, a second plate having second teeth, a movable ram to which the second plate was coupled, a rotary servo motor coupled to the ram, and a controller for controlling the operation of the rotary servo motor such that the second plate was moved toward the first plate so that a workpiece was engaged by the teeth of the first and second plates. The press did not include sensors of any sort for providing feedback information, such as position or force information concerning the ram, the plates or the motor, to the controller. Nor was the press used to simulate a ring rolling operation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a press for simulating a ring rolling operation.